Clove's Story
by GeekyMe-DorkyI
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Clove and the other Careers went through during the games? This story is in Clove's point of view, and I'm going to try to stick to the original story's events as best as possible. If you don't like the Careers then this is not the story for you. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of "Clove's Story". She might be a bit OC for now same with Cato. But I think they'll seem more like the characters in the book soon. Please no Career hate messages. They had reasons to win the games too! Please tell me what you think- I'm kind of new to writing Hunger Games fanfics. Hope you enjoy! **

I take a deep breath as my aunt clasped the silver necklace around my neck. I am wearing a gold dress that is sleeveless and goes to my knees. On the skirt of the dress, is a huge black flower; on the top there is only a black neckline. My dark hair is loose instead of in my normal ponytail, and a small white flowered headband holds my bangs back.

Today is the reaping day. The awful day where twenty-four kids, one boy and one girl, from each of the twelve districts are chosen for a fight of the death that happens every year. This year is my third year being eligible for the Hunger Games.

And truth be told, I'm terrified. Not just for me, but for my friends. Avalon, Josh, Sophie, Drew, Abigail, and Cato. Every year I'm frightened that one of us will be pulled, splitting our group apart. I look at the pictures that hang on my mirror. There's one of my aunt and I, one of my guy friends being idiots, and one of my girl friends trying to get me to look at the camera. The last picture is the one I treasure the most. It shows Cato and me after he snuck up behind me and grabbed me by the waste.

I smile at the memories of these pictures. "Clove," my aunt's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look at her. "Its time to go, sweetie." I nod and grab my sweater, getting the feeling that this day is not going to go well.

I stand in the town square, looking at all the families. Mothers not wanting to let their child go, fathers stone faced as they tell their wives that everything will be fine. Even though we live in one of the wealthiest districts, where every kid is illegally trained in combat, we still dread this day. I get lost in my thoughts about the games in the past, how much the capitol has made us go through because of the people seventy four years ago stood up for what they believed in. It's all just crazy.

A hand lands on my shoulder and my body goes from being tense to relaxed. "Hey," Cato whispers in my ear. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. "you doing alright? You seem out of it today" I shake my head.

"I have a really bad feeling about today." I whisper back. He stays quite, but his hug tightens and lets me know that he's right there for me. We stand there silently. I listen to his breathing, steady and calm. Wrapped in his arms I lose track of time, but even the comfort I get from him isn't helping the feeling that something bad is going to happen. A bell rings to signal everyone to get into his or her places. Cato grabs my shoulders, and looks into my eyes.

"Remember, if you get scared, don't show it. It's going to be fine." I nod slightly and he wraps me in another hug, then we walk to our places on either side of the stage. Girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen surround me; on the other side of the stage are the boys. I look over there and see Josh looking at me. _You're going to be fine,_ he mouths to me. I nod in understanding, and he gives me a small smile.

"Everyone, quiet down please," Dantrell our capitol representative says. Every year he dresses really stupidly, but this year he just makes me want to through up. His skin is silver, his hair is bright blood red and in his face, his tux is puke green, and his shows are sky blue and pointy like an elf's.

"He looks ridiculous." Avalon whispers in my ear. I smile and agree.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Dantrell continues. "Now, please welcome our president, Cornelius Snow!" The audience applauds, but only slightly. Snow's head appears on a giant screen and gives us a speech about the "dark days," and why the games matter, but I just block it out. After the speech, Dantrell claps wildly for the president. "Wasn't that just magnificent ladies and gentlemen? Now, let us learn what the names of our lucky tributes are going to be for this year."

"Ha, 'lucky tributes' more like dead tributes." Sophie whispers to Avalon. I watch as Dantrell walks over to the glass orb that has all of the names of he girls. He grabs a single slip of paper and waddles back to the microphone.

"Clove White." Sophie, Abigail, and Avalon all gasp and grab onto my arm. I shoot them a look that says get he hell off of me! I make my way to the stairs and onto the stage, trying to keep my face from showing the fear I feel. I see Enobaria and Brutus, the mentors of the kids for this year, look at each other, and then look at me. Dantrell asks for volunteers, but none steps up to take my place. I look at my friends out of the corner of my eye and see that they are like stones. I find my aunt in the audience and see the same expression on her face. I tell my self to breath as I keep my chin up and my face looking proud like how we were taught to do during training.

I don't hear anything that happens next. I see Dantrell walk over to the boy's orb and he pulls out the slip of paper. He goes back to the microphone and reads the name. Up comes a young boy, who's small and very week looking. I don't know him that's for sure. A thought actually crosses my mind that makes me calm down; I don't have to go in with any of my friends. Dantrell asks for volunteers and there's a moment of silence.

"Me," a boy says. My head turns to the voice and my breath catches. "Get back there, kid." Cato quietly growls at the boy. The kid listens and goes back to his place. I see Cato introduce himself, but my mind is on the fact that my best friend and I have to go into the Hunger Games together. One thought stays in my mind.

Cato, my best friend, and I may have to fight each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the kind of long wait guys. It's bee really really busy lately. Anyways I don't own Cato, Clove, or anyone associated with The Hunger Games (obviously) This ones kind of cheesy like most of my writing, but I still hope you enjoy it! I'll try to get more up soon for you guys. Thanks for reading! Clove is a bit OC in this I think, but she'll be changing to the Clove we know from the books as the story goes on.  
**

* * *

I glare at Cato as we are walked to the justice building. He ignores me, and anger grows inside of me. What the hell is he doing? The peacekeepers lead me to a gray room and leave me there. This is it, the time I get to say goodbye to my loved ones. Suddenly, my aunt walks through the door. I look at her, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. She looks at me, pity in her face. "Don't," I say quietly.

"What?" she asks me. I look away from her and stair at a square on the floor.

"Don't cry. Don't feel sorry for me. And don't make this harder than this needs to be," I snap. She sighs and I feel her hand on my arm. "Stop, please."

"Clove, look at me." I slowly look up. "You're going to win this." I shake my head. She lightly puts her hand under my chin. "You're strong, skilled, and smart. You are everything that a Career needs to be."

"I'm week!" I yell. She breathes slowly as if to calm down. "I was never the good one in training!"

"No one know that unless they were in the same class as you, Clove," she replies. "You need to make them all believe that you know you're strong. You need them to believe that you think you will win. You need make yourself believe that you can win. Clove, just…" her voice trails off.

"What? I just, what?" I say angrily.

"Just… don't loose yourself in the middle of it all."

I look at her puzzled, but she doesn't have time to explain. "It's time for you to go, Miss," a peacekeeper says when he opens the door. My aunt looks at me and I hug her.

"Be strong," I tell her.

"Be strong," she says back. I watch as she leaves the room. Be strong. Our special way of saying I love you. I wipe the tears from my eyes. A Career shouldn't cry, shouldn't be week, and shouldn't be . . . me. A few minutes later, my friends come in. They all have been crying so I'm guessing that they saw Cato. Avalon wraps me in her arms and I have to hold back my tears. "One of you has to win. I just wish that both of you could," she says sadly. I close my eyes and sigh.

"You know it'll be Cato," I tell them. The others join in the hug and the start to cry again. "Stop crying," I beg.

"You try sending away two of your best friends without crying!" Drew snaps.

"Drew, I'm the one being sent away! I'm being sent away to my death and I'm not crying!" I yell back. He looks me in the eyes and before I can do anything else, I feel his hands on my face and his lips on mine. I break away from him. "What was that?" I ask.

"Good luck," he tells me. He kisses me again and I can feel the other's snickering behind me. We break apart and he hugs me. "Please, just try to come back."

"You really think I wouldn't?" I say. He smiles at me and, one by one, I get a hug from each of my friends. Drew, then Sophie, then Avalon, Josh, and Abigail.

"We were going to give this to you for your birthday, but we all decided to give it to you now," Sophie tells me. She hands me a small black box and look at them. "Go on, open it." I lift the lid and smile when I see the half heart necklace that lies inside. "We gave the other piece to Cato. You two have the silver heart. Josh and I have the blue one, Avalon and Drew have gold one, and Abigail has the one with all the colors. She has the one that's whole because she's the oldest."

"I like to think it represents the fact that no matter what, we'll always have each other," Abigail explains. Of course she thinks that, she's always been the cheesy but lovable one.

"Thanks you guys." It's all I can say without the tears falling. The peacekeeper comes in and tells them it's time to go. We all look at each other.

"We'll be cheering for you two, so don't let us down, Clove," Josh tells me. I smile and he walks out.

"You know we're going to laugh at you when we see what you have to wear for the parade," Avalon tells me. I roll my eyes at her and she laughs. "See you soon."

"Show everyone what you can do, Clove," Abigail says. I nod and she nods back. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I tell her. Then she leaves.

Sophie just tosses her arms around me in a tight hug. "Bye," she says, and then runs out after the others. I look at Drew and he kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you soon," he says. I nod and he walks out, leaving me alone.

I'm alone in the room for the next while. Even though I keep telling myself to not think about how I was going to die, I couldn't. I just hope that it's quick and not slow. Before long, I'm collected by peacekeepers. They walk me to the train station and I see Cato. He looks like he's filled with pride, but I know that's just a mask. He's terrified like I am. He looks at me and I smile the slyest smile I can muster.

Slyness, pride, strength- all things a Career should show. He can show it all and more. I lift my head and straighten up as if to say You can fight me, but you won't win. I'll cut you into ribbons, and you won't be able to do a thing. We step onto the train, and I watch as my district is swept away from me.

"We're just like little lambs, sent on our way to our own slaughter," I whisper to Cato when no one was near. He looks at me and I look at him, already, I can feel myself slowly start to slip away, my fake persona taking over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, guys for the long wait! Life's been busy and I've been writing a bunch of other stories and fanfictions. Hopefuly the next chapter won't be as long as a wait as this one was! Again, Clove's a bit OC, but that's because it's her life before the games and when she's with Cato. So hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

My sleep is filled with darkness and evil beyond what I could have ever imagined. I sit in my bed; beads of sweat pouring down my face as I breathe hard. I slowly slide out of the bed and make my ways towards the window where the world is rushing past as the train speeds it's way to the Capitol. Blurs of greens, browns, and blues make they're way past my eyes as we past the other districts, calming my mind down a bit.

My mind wanders to the recap of the reaping. District One has a gorgeous, blonde girl and a handsome boy with a warm smile.- both of them look like strong allies and enemies. District Three has sent in a crippled boy and a week looking girl-easy to kill. District Four is stuck with a skinny boy, but a strong looking girl. Five has a boy that must be about fourteen and a girl with red hair and a face that resembles that of a fox. She looks sly and confident.

I ended up spacing on Districts Six through Ten. District Eleven has a strong and big boy that has dark skin and an intimidating stare. His partner on the other hand is a girl that's small and looks like she shouldn't be eligible for the games quite yet. She has dark skin, brown hair, and looks scared. And lastly, District Twelve. They must have had an interesting day considering there was a volunteer this year.

Their boy is stocky and strong with blonde hair. The girl was originally going to be a small blonde haired girl that must have been twelve, but an older girl volunteered. The volunteer has dark hair, tan skin, and intense gray eyes. To me, she's not at all a threat.

Why am I thinking like this? Choosing who's going to be easy to kill and who's not- what happened to 'your not going to kill anyone unless you need to' lecture I gave my self last night?

I sigh as Dantrell pulls me out of my thoughts with a call for breakfast. "Clove, dear time to eat," he calls for the tenth time. "Clove,"

"I KNOW!" I yell at him. Now he is one person I could through a knife into and not give it a second thought at all. I roll my eyes and change into a black V-neck shirt and navy blue sweats. I saunter out of my room and down the hall to the dinning area. Cato is leaning back against the wall of the train glaring at Brutus and Enobaria- our mentors.

"Well, there's the damn brat," Enobaria snaps when she sees me.

"Hey! She has a name you know!" Cato responds. I glance at him to tell him to knock it off. In one swift move, Brutes is up out of his chair and pinning Cato against the wall.

"Watch it boy. I think you forget that without us, you won't survive in these games," he hisses. I watch as Cato puts the heel of his boot on Brutus's stomach and push the big brute off of him. Soon, the two of them are tossing punches and kicks at each other. I look at Enobaria who is smiling at the fight. Without thinking, I get between the two guys and stare intently into Brutus's eyes.

"You're not supposed to hurt a tribute before the games, remember?" I ask him. He grabs my wrist and twists it until I gasp at the pain.

"And you're supposed to respect your elders you brat!" he yells in my ear. He lets go of my arm and pushes me into a chair. "Sit!" he barks at Cato. I look at my friend and he sits next to me. He has a cut on his cheek and a bruise is already forming on his strong arm. I rub my wrist and look at Brutus and Enobaria. "Now, if you two want to be careers, you need to listen to us, got it?" I nod without meeting his eyes. "Good."

I hear Cato take a deep breath before saying; "Your our mentors, what advice do you have for us?" I look at him and he smiles in a way only I can see.

"Advice, that's what you want? Fine, the games are simple, fight or die. My advice would be to forget everything you care about. Family, friends, and pets- they're all useless to you now. Careers don't have feelings, they don't have love, and they don't have friends. All they have is strength, honor, and bravery. Emotions are to be hidden; the inner blood thirst is to be shown. Remember that, and you will be a favorite for sponsors," Enobaria snaps. It's the same things we learned in training.

"Anything else?" I ask, already, her words taking control of my body and mind.

"Don't die unless you want to be a mockery for our district." I look at her and nod. They both nod and stand up. Without any more conversation, they both leave the room.

After a few minutes of silence Cato turns my chair so I'm facing him. "Are you OK?" he asks, taking my wrist in his hand.

"Me? You're the one who was beaten up by that jack ass!" I say with a laugh. He looks me in the eyes and smiles. I pick up a napkin and start to clean the cut on his cheek. He doesn't even flinch when I touch it- another thing we were taught in training- don't let pain show.

"You should eat something. We'll be at the Capitol soon," he whispers as if he were telling me a secret.

"Eat? After that?" I ask, pointing to where our mentors left the room. He nods and takes a muffin in his hand. I open my mouth to tell him I'm not hungry, but before I can he shoves the muffin into my mouth causing me to choke. I cough and he laughs. Instinctively, I punch him in the gut, which is a habit I've picked up after being friends with Cato and the other boys for years now. I somehow manage to chew the food and swallow it. "Damn you," I mutter to him.

In reply I get a poke to both sides of my stomach, which causes me to squeal. I glare at him and he sticks his tongue out at me, It's times like this I wish I could stay in forever- times where we're acting like the six year olds we used to be. I know that this is going to be one of the last times I get this luxury, and I intend it to last as long as possible.

Sadly, it didn't last that long.

Cato suddenly got serious and pulled me out of my chair. He looks into my eyes with his ice blue ones and I could see the tears he's trying so hard to hold back. I'm wrapped in his strong arms. In just five minutes it's like we've grown up. Acting like silly six year olds, then suddenly acting like grown ups that just lost a dear friend or family member. "Cato," I whisper.

"Shh," he whispers back.

I don't want to loose him and I'm afraid if he lets go, I won't have him anymore. I fall to the ground, Cato with me. I feel his arms tighten around me, and I bury my head in his chest, tears starting to spill out of my eyes. I didn't realize until now how scared I truly was about being chosen for the games. Within moments, my body is shaking with sobs, but he doesn't let go. "Don't… let . . . go . . . " I tell him between sobs.

"Never," I can hear his voice crack as a few tears fall onto my head. How am I supposed to let go of years of friendship like this- a friendship that's lasted for years? I close my eyes after I stop crying. _Savor this moment; it's going to be our last like this._ A voice in my head tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for such the long wait! School's started, I've had writer's block, and I just don't remember what goes on in The Hunger Games that well. I just need to force my self to go and read it again. Anyways, I like how this chapter turned out and now Clove is slowly turning into the one we all know and love. **

* * *

I have to resist the urge to scratch out the eyes of my prep team as they trim my hair, wax my legs, and basically turn me into a dress up doll. I don't even know their names, but all of them know mine. The only woman on my team has a rainbow colored French braid, sky blue skin, and a white dress on making her look like a rainbow. One of the men has bronze hair that goes down to his hips, skin covered in tattoos, and a bright blue suit on. The last person on my prep team is a man with no hair, a black shit, purple shorts, and skin that literally looks like the night sky.

I struggle against their prying hands, but soon I'm strapped down on the table by mettle bands on my arms and legs. After what feels like hours of prepping, they finally stop just in time for my stylist to come in. She has bright pink hair, heavy black makeup, and a low cut, short, skin-tight dark purple dress. I could tell she's had a lot done to her face because she looks like a plastic doll. "Why do I always get stuck with the ugly ones?" she asks out loud. Yeah, I'm ugly but not as ugly as her. "Let's see, heaver than most, short, awful hair, and not enough curves. This is going to take a lot of work to make her at least a bit pretty."

I look at her, trying not to flinch at her words. I know I'm not pretty, but someone like her just coming up and saying it right in front of me is like a slap to the face. She makes me stand up and within moments, my prep team is fixing my hair and makeup. I'm stuck listening to them all chat on and on and on about the opening ceremonies tonight. All I can think about is Cato though. My best friend, the boy I've had a crush on for years, I just hope he's having a better time than me. After what feels like forever, I'm stood up and put into a brown shirt, and a bronze skirt that reminds me of a Roman tunic. My stylist puts on a bronze collar that has leaf shaped pleats and goes down to the middle of my stomach. A heavy helmet with huge gold wings is placed my head and I suddenly feel sick.

I feel like I can't breath with all of this heavy mettle on. I know it's about time to go downstairs and get on my chariot, but all I want to do is run away and puke. I close my eyes and remember the words from my mentors. I can't run away, I can't show fear, I can't show weakness. I open my eyes and smile as tough and evil like as I can. My stylist and I walk down to the chariot area. There are a lot of people here. I don't want to make eye contact with any of them, but instead of looking down, I keep my head up making it look like I'm proud and better than everyone. I see the two kids from district 12 looking at me. They're in black jumper suites with capes and crowns. How does that represent mining?

I see the small girl from district 11. She's in a jean overall dress over a blue work shirt. I have to admit she looks adorable. I walk past district 1 and see the boy look at me. He's kind of cute, with short brown hair, and blue eyes. He's wearing a hot pink fur coat over a pink and purple sparkly shirt, and pink fluffy pants. And I thought I have it bad.

His partner is a gorgeous blonde girl with blue eyes. She too wears a hot pink fur coat over a pink sparkly showgirl dress. She also has a pink and purple headband that has huge feathers on it. They smile at me with sly smiles, and I return them. I walk over to my chariot to see Cato yelling at a person on his prep team. As a friend, I want to go over there and stop him, but as a Career I know I can't. After he's done yelling, the prep team person runs off crying. I walk over to him.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says angrily. I look at him and role my eyes. He too is wearing a Roman like outfit with bronze leaf-shaped pleats. He has a headband with wings on them too. My stylist walks away and he looks at me. "We look horrible." I nod.

"Not as bad as one though. They look like they belong on some weird dance competition." I see him smile and look their way. His smile drops.

"God,"

"I know right. I told you they were horrible!" I say.

"She's gorgeous," he says dreamily. I look at him then at the girl. I can feel my heart sink as I realize he's falling for her.

"Yeah, she is," I agree softly. He doesn't even pick up on my mood, which means he's to distracted by her beauty. I sigh and stand on our chariot. "Come on, Romeo, we have sponsors to win over remember?" He looks at me and nods. I hold out my hand and help him up. I notice he can't walk as well as me because he's wearing a skirt. I smile, "Nice manly skirt," I say sarcastically.

"Shut it. I would not be wearing this if I had a chose." We look at each other and he sends a small wink my way. I turn around, trying not to blush. We stand there as the other chariots get into line behind us. Within minutes, the capitol music starts and our horses start to walk. "Make people proud, Clovely," Cato whispers in my ear.

"You too." We are pulled out into the town square. I lift my chin and make my face look hard. I hate being the center of attention, so all my insides are screaming to get the hell out of there. I fight the urge though.

I look out at the crazy faces of the Capitol people. They all have some weird design or color on their hair and skin. People start chanting for Cato and I and I look on the big screen to see myself. I don't look great, but next to Cato, I do look tough. He looks protective of his pride and in a way of me. I want to grab his hand, show everyone that we are close. I resist that urge too.

Suddenly the crowd goes from cheering "District Two" to "District Twelve!" and "Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Melark!" I look up at the screen confused and see the two of them looking radiant. They're capes and crowns are literally on fire! Plus, they were holding each other hands up in the air as if to say "I'm from District twelve and I'm proud of it!" I look at Cato and see he's as angry as me. We're from the upper district, why didn't we look like them? Why weren't we getting the attention? I look ahead of us and see the kids from District 1 looking at the screen.

I wonder what they think of them. Probably the same as Cato and I.

Why am I thinking like this? I used to never get jealous, so why am I now? I feel a hand on my back and I look at Cato. "Don't fall off," he tells me. I nod and straighten myself. I look forward again, trying to keep the emotions from showing on my face. It's harder than it sounds. We ride for a bit longer before our horses are guided next to District 1. One by one, the chariots line up in front of the stage that President Snow is standing on.

President Snow, an old, evil man. He's the one who started these damn games seventy-four freaking years ago! Again, I wonder why we still have to suffer. I mostly space out on his opening speech and before I know it, we're being pulled back down the square. When we get back to the loading area, I see 12's team run up to them yelling how brilliant they were. I see Brutes and Enobaria walking towards us and they don't look pleased.

"Now what?" Cato whispers to me.

Enobaria walks straight towards me and the first thing she does is slap me. My head jerks to the side and my cheek automatically starts stinging. I look up slightly and see the boy from One looking at me with concern. No one else seems to notice the fact that I was just stricken. I look up at her with a face that has no emotion. "You better have better balance than that in the games, you brat! Or else you'll die right away," she hisses. I tilt my head and smile slyly.

"Why of coarse. My bad." My every word is filled with hatred, sarcasm, and venom. "I guess I should hope we don't have to wear heavy Roman armor like I am now right?" She scowls at my tone and then stomps off. Brutes looks at me and shakes his head.

"Don't get on her bad side, missy. You should know that." And with that, he stocks off. Cato looks at me and without a word follows them. I watch the three of them get into the elevator. Why didn't he say anything? He didn't tell me that everything's all right, he didn't even see if I was all right. What was with him? Then I remember.

He's a Career; he can't show concern for people. I sigh slightly and walk over to the elevator. I get in and just as the door is about to close, a hand stops it. The door opens all the way and I see the kids from District 1. They get in and I scoot to the end side. When the door closes the boy looks at me. "I'm Marvel," he says sticking out his hand.

The girl hits the back of his head. "Idiot. I think you're scaring her."

"I'm not scared of anything!" I snap at the blonde. I already hate her. She got Cato's attention to easily.

"What about your mentor?" she asks challengingly. I don't respond, instead I look away from her bright eyes. "You see I know people."

"Anyways," Marvel cuts in. "What's your name?" I glance at him.

"Clove," I say quietly.

"Clove? That's nice. She's Glimmer," the boy tells me. I nod and look at the number on the elevator. B-1, B-2, B-3, 1. Then the elevator stops and the door opens to reveil the flat of District 1. "Well, this is our stop. I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Clove."

"Yeah, whatever," I say, my voice flat. My eyes wonder and suddenly meet Marvel's outside the elevator.

"You looked great tonight, by the way." Then the door closed. I let myself relax and be surprised by his complement. I didn't even know the kid so why did he say that? I shake my head and press my district's button on the elevator wall. Slowly, I rise to my flat. Leaning against the wall outside the elevator is Cato.

"Took you long enough," he states.

"Yeah, well I got stuck in the same elevator as One." I see his eyes light up at the sound of them. I may like him, but I know he doesn't like me. "Her name's Glimmer," I point out as I walk past him. I hear him mumbling the name over and over again as he makes his way down the hallway towards his room.

I now realize it takes everything I have not to cry.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Please tell me, it would mean a lot!_


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I'm not in a writer's block any more! I hope that you guys are still enjoying it because it's really fun to write. Slowly she is becoming the girl we know!**

**Tell me what you think please!  
**

* * *

I wake up and quickly change into a blood red tank top and black pants. I yawn and think of the nightmares I had last night. Cato ended up turning into this weird vampire dragon monster and then ate off Glimmers head (I didn't really mind that part though). Then Marvel turned into a walking talking guitar and shot a spear through my heart. I know that shouldn't be that scary, but you don't know what it's like to have a living guitar chasing you.

I walk out of my room, putting my hair into my signature ponytail. I walk to the dining area and grab a small loaf of bread. "You should eat more than just that," Cato says behind me.

"I'm getting used to eating less. There won't be that much food in the games you know." I explain. He just shrugs and sits down in the seat next to me.

"Might as well get more food in your system. I mean, one of us aren't going to have another true meal after this week." I watch him fill his plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, and bread. "First day of training, you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," I tell him. He looks me in the eyes. "Really, I'm ready."

"There's something up. What is it?" I shake my head and walk back down the steps to the main floor. "Clove! Clove, seriously, what's up?" he calls after me. I just walk on, not wanting to say anything in fear that I'll start crying. "Fine be bratty, what do I care!"

I flinch at this. He's never said that I was bratty. I quickly walk down the hallway to the elevator, letting only a few tears fall from my eyes. I step inside the elevator. I'm just going down to the damn training and getting this day over with. Soon, I'm silently crying. I just want to go home, I just want my best friend back! Is that too much to ask? Apparently it is. I calm my sobs and wipe the tears from my face. Just in time too, because the elevator suddenly dings and the door opens and I'm standing in front of Marvel and Glimmer.

"Oh, hey, Clove!" Marvel says cheerfully. The two of them step inside the elevator and again, I move to the side.

"Uh, hi," I reply, keeping my tear stained face away from their line of sight. We stand in silence for a few moments.

"So, Clove, who's your partner?" Glimmer asks in a flirtation way.

"Cato," I tell her flatly.

"He's hot. Are you two together?" I go wide-eyed at this question. I turn to her.

"WHAT? No, we're just-just friends. That's all we are- friends," I say quickly. Why did I just say that? I could actually have a chance with him if I hadn't said that! God, I'm an idiot!

Glimmer smiles. "But you want to don't you? You like him, but he doesn't know."

All right, it's official I freaking hate this girl!

"No," I say sternly. "We're just friends. That's all we are, that's all we're ever going to be." I can see her try to process this.

"OK, but I still don't believe you." I scowl and Marvel tries to hold in his laughter. We stand in silence the rest of the way down. When the elevator door opens, I storm into the training center. District 4 is there already. So is District 5. I look around, and see that Cato's not here yet.

"So, where do you two want to start?" Marvel asks.

"What do you mean 'you two?'" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles. It's a sweet smile, full of joy and impishness.

"We're all Careers. We should start working with each other now."

"If we're going to work together because we're Careers, we should get Four in on it too," Glimmer points out. Marvel and I look at Four's kids.

"Nah, they don't look fun." I look at him confused with what goes on in his mind.

"Then we should wait for Cato," Glimmer tells us. Marvel shrugs. They both look at me as if they were expecting Cato to just appear from behind my little body.

"I'm not waiting for him," I say turning around. I walk away, ignoring Marvel's protests. I get to the table for hurling knives. I pick up a small one. It was heavier than it looked, but I still tossed it with ease. It hit the dummy straight in between the eyes. I smile with pleasure. I pick another knife up and toss it again. This one hit the dummy's groin area.

"Ow," Marvel says behind me. "I don't want to feel that."

"Then stay out of my way," I threaten. He walks up next to me and looks at the knife in my hand

"You're pretty good with those aren't you?"

"I guess, yeah." He nods and then walks around to my other side. "What do you want, Marvel? I'm trying to focus." Why are both he and Glimmer so annoying?

"I'm just watching," he says defensively.

"Go train," I snap. I flick my wrist and the knife goes flying hitting the target in the heart. He chuckles and then walks away. I look back and sigh, frustrated with him already.

"You missed the first two times didn't you?" Cato asks. I whip around, surprised by his presence. "You tend to miss when you're angry."

"So, they still would have either been lethal, or at least hurt a lot," I point out. He smiles and picks up a knife. He flips it in his hand and grabs the handle. He tosses it and it misses the dummy and hits the wall behind it. I start to laugh. He glares at me. I toss the knife I'm holding and it hits the dummy's foot. "Damn," I mutter.

We compete hurling the knives at the dummies for the morning. After that it's lunchtime. I'm about to sit down at a table, when Cato and the boy from District 4 pull that one and another one together to make the table bigger for all of us Careers. I sit down, and Marvel sits next to me on one side, Glimmer on the other. I resist glaring at them both. Cato, and the kids from 4 sit across from us. I learn that the girl from 4 is named Amaya and the boy is named Blade.

Cato and Glimmer get lost in a flirtation conversation while Amaya and Blade talk about fighting styles. Marvel turns to me and says; "You know, you should eat."

"Not, hungry," I tell him not looking at him. He picks up one of my crackers and splits it in half. "Have, it. I don't want it." I push my plat towards him. I can feel Cato's eyes on me.

He leans forward and harshly whispers, "What the hell is the matter with you?" I stare at him. His intense blue eyes practically makes my insides melt, but I hold my ground.

"I told you this morning," I hiss back.

"And I told you it's a stupid plan."

"No you didn't!"

"I meant to make that the meaning behind what I said, Clove!" I know our voices have grown too normal talking. "Now eat," he orders.

I lean back in my seat and look at him in a challenging way. "No,"

"Damn it, Clove! Stop being such a bitch!"

"I can't stop being something that easily, Cato. It's in my blood." And with that, I stand up; slam my chair into the table, and walk off with whatever dignity I have left. Maybe, just maybe I can actually pass as a Career.

The rest of the day is really slow. I try to avoid Cato at all costs. Sadly, I end up having to pull him away from another boy that he was about to get physical with. He tries to push past me, but I push him back. "HEY!" I yell in his face. He looks at me, anger rising even more, but I'm not scared. "STOP IT YOU DUMMY!" He pushes me to the side and I land on a mat hard.

I watch as Cato tries to advance on the boy, but Glimmer gets in his path and starts acting very flirty with him. I feel the jealousy rise inside me, knowing that I'll never be able to flirt with him ever. Marvel walks over and crouches next to me. "You all right?" he asks.

"Yeah, fine," I lie. He grabs onto my arm and pulls me up. I don't show the pain that I'm feeling, emotionally or physically. Glimmer and Cato walk over to Marvel and me. "You're an idiot," I tell Cato with an emotionless voice.

He glances at me then looks away. Before any of us can say anything else, the bell rings, signaling the end of the training day. The four of us, Amaya, and Blade all walk to the elevators together. We stand in one in silence with the kids from 11. The girl- Rue I think- looks at me. I look at her and she looks away terrified. I feel horrible at making her scared, but as a Career, I can't tell her that. I can't even say anything nice to her. Maybe I won't pass as a Career like I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am just cranking this fanfiction out today! I really do like how this is turning out. Clove is a bit more OC in this chapter because it's another part between her and Cato so yeah. Hope you still like it!**

* * *

The next two days of training are crazy. I've learned what's poisonous and what's edible, how to sword fight, how to climb, how to dodge better, and how to fight hand to hand. Of course I've learned all of this before, but I've gotten even better at it now. Throughout he day, I'm watching my opponents. Most of them seem pretty easy to pick off, but there's some that seem tougher than the others- like Thresh and I hate to say it but Peeta and Katniss. Rue is fast-extremely fast. The girl from five (I've defined her as "Fox Face") is really smart and sly- going to have to watch out for her.

Amaya and Blade are useless. Amaya is always complaining about how heavy something is, or about getting her hands dirty and Blade is always getting distracted beyond belief. I sit on some steps, taking a break and observing everything going on around me. Marvel comes and sits next to me, breathing hard from the obstacle coarse he just ran through. "I think I saw you hit the walls once or twice," I whisper to him.

"You try it without hitting them!" he says back. I smile. Over the last two days, I've grown to really like him. He's funny, strong, brave, and just plain nice. He watches me and I watch him- a trait that will be important for the first part of the games. I watch as Cato cuts up a dummy from head to toe. "He's pretty nasty."

"Yeah," I say sadly. I miss Cato. He's not normal anymore and I truly think that the Career facts are getting to him.

"What he always like this?" Marvel whispers right next to me. I shake my head and he puts his arm around me. "I know I could get into trouble for this, but screw that. Careers have feelings, I've seen them have feelings."

"Like who?" I ask, not sure what he's getting at.

"Finnick Odair."

Finnick Odair, the hottie from District 4. The victor from nine years ago. I guess he did show emotions, not much, but he did show emotions. He now shows lots of love for all those lovers of his in the capitol, so I guess showing some love would be fine.

I rest my head on his shoulder, suddenly really tired. I see Cato looking at us from across the room. For once I don't care what he thinks about me, he's not himself, so screw his opinion! "You ready for the private sessions today?" I ask him.

"No way. I know I'm going to fail."

"Don't say that," I say harshly, but quietly because people are starting to stare at us. I guess we aren't acting all that Career like right now. "You'll do fine."

"Not as well as you and defiantly not as good as Cato." I look around to make sure no one's watching, and when I decide no one is, I hit the back of his head. "Ow."

"Stop that!" Then the bell rings signaling lunchtime. Marvel and I look at each other and we reluctantly stand up and walk over to the lunchroom. Soon afterwards, Marvel is pulled for his private session. "Good luck," I whisper to him.

"You too," he whispers back. I watch him walk out of the door. A few minutes later, Glimmer is pulled. She leans down in front of Cato and gives him a quick kiss.

"For luck," she says as she walks away. I look at Cato's surprised face that quickly gets a huge grin on it. I try to push down the jealousy but fail miserably at it. Soon, Cato is called in. He looks at me and nods. I nod back and he gives me a slight smile- something I haven't seen directed my way for two days.

A few minutes I'm called. I walk my way into the training area and see the Gamemakers all watching me. I walk forward and brush a strand of hair out of my face. "Clove White, District Two," I declare like we were taught.

I see Seneca Crain nod in my direction, giving me his complete attention. I walk over to the knives and pick three up at a time. I quickly through them all while doing complicated twists and turns like I was in an actual battle. Each knife hit's a dummy's heart. I pick up more and put them in my belt then I run and flip over a small table and grab a sword and quickly stab the nearest dummy. I can hear the Gamemakers awing at me. I dive under an on coming knife that was shot from a hole in the wall. I jump over a fallen dummy and doge another knife. Suddenly a robot comes out of nowhere swinging a wooden sword. I reach for a knife from my belt, but there are none.

"Damn," I mutter to myself. The robot starts advancing on me and I look around. The knives are to far for me to run and get them quick enough, so I do the last think I can. I run at the robot and doge under the sword, grab it's arm, knee it in the groin (which would work with a real person), and flip it over causing it to send sparks everywhere. The Gamemakers start clapping and hollering. I look up at them, breathing hard. Seneca smiles at me impressed, and I smile also impressed that I could do that.

I bow and he nods in a dismissal. I saunter out of the room, grinning like crazy. I actually did it! I walk to the elevator and push my district button. The elevator rises and I step onto my floor. Enobaria, Cato, and Brutes, are standing around the dining table. I walk up to Cato and stand next to him. All their eyes focus on me. "How'd it go?" Cato asks.

"Pretty well," I say trying to keep from freaking out about how well I did. "You?"

He shrugs. "Alright I guess." Brutes looks at us and we look at him. "What?" Cato asks in a frustrated tone.

"'Pretty well' and 'alright' are not going to let you win the games. You need to be perfect and fantastic. If your points don't show that then you have disgraced our district." Then he walks off, and Enobaria scowls and storms off too.

"I can see why Careers are so tough," I mutter.

"I know right." I look at him and he smiles.

"So, you and Glimmer?" I ask, not really wanting to know what's going on between them, but not wanting to be rude about it.

"I'll tell you something, I honestly did not see that coming."

"Really? With all that flirting she did with you?" I ask laughing a bit.

"I just thought that was just to but Marvel, but looks like it wasn't. Speaking of him, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"Uh-hu," he says suspiciously.

"Really, it's nothing. He just was putting himself down so I tried to talk him out of it. That's all." Cato nods slightly.

"At least he didn't kiss you." I look at him not sure what he's getting at.

"What?" I ask him. He looks me in the eyes and I can tell that he's back to his normal self for now.

"Well, if he had kissed you, I would have had to kill him."

"Why?"

"Because you're my Clove. No other guy can have my little Clovley" I feel a spark of hope flare up at this. "You're like my little sister." And there it goes falling to it's grave again. "If any guy kisses you, I'll kill them," he says teasingly.

"Yeah about that," he looks at me curiously. "When we were saying goodbye to the others, Josh sort of kind of kissed me," I tell him meekly.

I can see the irritation in Cato's face. "What?"

"He and I kind of kissed," I say enjoying the fact that he's being himself now.

"That's it, he's dead!"

"How are you going to kill him? He's back home," I tell Cato.

"I shall send him mean, threatening, murderous messages by mind." I can't help but laugh. Cato starts to laugh after a few moments too.

"You're so weird!" I say loudly. He cups his arm around my neck and kisses the top of my head. I try not to blush.

"We both are weird, my dear Clovley. You should know this by now!" I manage to move just enough to get my arms around his waist. He puts his arms around my shoulders.

"Cato," I suddenly feel my throat closing up along with the tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah?" he says softly in my ear.

"What are we going to do? I can't fight you. You're my best friend, like my older brother, what do we do?"

"I don't know, Clove. We'll figure that out when we need to all right? Try not to worry about it quite yet OK? It's a long way off," he explains. I nuzzle my face into his strong chest and he cresses my hair gently. "Clove, you do know I love you right?" I look up at him. His blue eyes are sincere.

"I love you too," I whisper. I know he thinks that I mean it like a little sister means it to her big brother, but I don't mean it like that. I really truly do love him. He smiles and kisses my forehead gently. "I'm gonna go take a nap," I tell him. His arms wrap around me tighter and I close my eyes.

"Fine," he says softly. After a minute he lets me go and we smile at each other. I want to tell him he can come with me, but I quickly decide against it because that would just be weird.

"If I don't come out for dinner, don't be worried," I tell him.

"You better come out. You need food. More than just some bread or rice every meal."

I shrug and walk off down the hall to my room. I walk in and collapse on my bed sleep instantly taking over me.

A few hours later, Cato is sitting on my bed gently shaking me awake. I blink a few times and groggily sit up. "Time for dinner," he tells me.

"Fine," I say grumpily. He puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me to the dining room. Every one's there and all the adults talk about something to do with shrimp that can read or something like that. I'm still sleepy, and I lazily take a bite of rice. Cato puts his hand on my thigh and I feel pleasant shivers go down my back. I look at him and he nods towards the hamburgers. I shake my head and he looks at me disapprovingly. I can feel Brutes watch us and not understand our silent conversation.

Cato looks at my plate of rice and tosses a patty in the middle of my plate. I glare at him then reluctantly take a bite of the beef. It tastes amazing and I quickly eat it realizing how hunger I've actually been lately. Cato smiles and takes his hand off my thigh and I feel the sadness that our little moment is over. I should have known that it wouldn't last long at all.

After dinner we make it to the sitting room to watch the points. I'm guessing I got maybe a seven. Cato probably an eleven.

Marvel and Glimmer are first to show up. Marvel gets a nine and Glimmer an eight. Then it's us. Cato surprisingly gets a ten, and I also get a ten. We look at each other grinning at our good scores. Brutes and Enobaria nod their approval and we go back to watch out opponents. Mostly every one got a five or blow. Amaya and blade both manage to just barely pull of an eight. Little Rue surprisingly got a seven. I look at Cato and see him nodding his head in surprise. Peeta gets an eight and I see the angry look on Cato's face at this.

There's no way that 12's girl could get that good of a score. She's small and weak looking. But I was wrong. Somehow she managed to get an eleven! I feel my body tense up. How the hell could she do that? How could SHE get a better score than both Cato and I? Anger and jealousy fills every inch of me and I suddenly hate this Katniss Everdeen girl. I know that she will be mine to kill off. I'll make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I'm going to try to get one more chapter out to all of you before Wednesday, but if I don't than it's going to be about a week or so till I can put more up because I'm going on a trip. Anyways I'm almost to the games YAY! Hope you guys are still enjoying it!**

* * *

Today is the day that's the hardest part of my training since I've started. Today I have to learn how to walk in high heels. My stylist puts me in freaking five inch stilettoes and tells me to walk across the room. I put them on and immediately know I'm going to be a laughing stock with my friends back at home. I take one step and already wobble about to fall over. "Um, is there a way I can try smaller heels?" I ask her.

She sighs dramatically and picks up some heels that are about three inches. I sit on my bed and switch the shoes. These ones are still high, but they're easier to walk in. I find that I don't wobble as badly with theses. After my high heel lesson, I have one with Enobaria about my attitude during the interview.

"People like a Career that thinks they are better than everyone else in the games. They don't show love, and they don't show fear or pain. This is what you have to show during your interview," she explains in a harsh tone. I nod not wanting to say anything in fear that I'll lash out. "You got a ten in your private session, people like that. They think that the Careers all are hiding something so that's why you didn't get a twelve. Make them believe that."

"So what, do I choose fierce, charming, sexy, hostile what?" I ask wanting to get this over with.

"Defiantly not sexy, you're nothing close to that. Glimmer from One is sexy, you no." Ouch. It's bad having the boy I've liked for years in love with her, now I'm being compared to her. "You're nowhere near charming. Hostile is always a bad move for everyone and you may look fierce sometimes, but my question is can you actually pull that off through the whole games?"

I'm getting really irritated with my mentor. "Then what do I do?" I growl. "I could always be cuddly and lovable." Enobaria scowls at the tone I say this in. I smile.

"You could never be lovable. Even Cato's chosen someone over you," her voice is filled with venom. I cringe at the fact that she just so bluntly says to my face. "But maybe we could pass you off as desperate."

I scoff at her. "Desperate! I'm not desperate!" I yell.

"Are you sure, Clove? Are you really sure?" Our eyes meet and I know that she's right.

"What about level headed?" I ask quietly. I could possible pull that off. If Cato losses it in the arena, I'm going to be the only one that can stop him. I've always been the level-headed one out of the two of us.

"That will show better for a Career than being desperate," she agrees. "Alright try to act level headed like you would in the interview." She asks me a series of questions and I try to act level headed. Some of the questions are just too awful to act like that though. "Level headed doesn't work for you, girly. I guess nothing will." I look at the floor and try to push back the tears. "You'll be killed in these games right away. Cato's not going to make it either. You're both-"

"Stop," I interrupt.

"What?" her voice is challenging.

"I said stop. Cato will win! I'll get through most of the games just you watch!" The words come out without any thought. I see Enobaria smile slightly. That just makes me angrier. "Even without you and Brutes, Cato and I will get farther than anyone else!"

"And what if you two have to fight each other?"

"Then we'll fight." I surprised by my words and by the look on her face, Enobaria's surprised too.

"There it is. Protectiveness." I look at her confused. "You're protective about your pride, about your district's pride and about your childhood friend's pride. That's what you'll be like tonight protective, and sure of yourself. Just make sure you keep that anger you just aimed at me inside of you and you'll answer every question with ease."

"Really?" I ask quietly. I hadn't even realized that I had just stood up for myself until she said so. She nods, and then gets up. I look at the giant clock and see it's time for dinner. I stand up and walk to the table. I take my seat next to Cato and he smiles at me. I look at him and I realize that I am protective of his pride as well as my own.

I wake up and see my prep team. The moment I open my eyes I'm pulled out of my seat by the man who has bronze hair. They do my hair and makeup. They let my hair flow around my shoulders. They add blood red coloring to the tips of my hair. My makeup is a light red color on my eyes, light eye liner, and big golden eyelashes.

After a few hours, my prep team is done messing with me and my stylist comes in. "You actually managed to make her look presentable, well done you three. My prep team beams at this and I just try to keep my scowl off my face. My stylist waves the team out. She pulls a dress cover from my closet. She unzips it and slips the dress over my head without giving me a chance to look at it. She spins me around and zips up the back. I still haven't seen the dress but I know that it's black with no straps and it's short.

She shoves some black heels into my hands and I sit on my bed and put them on. They were high-heeled boots that went up to my knees. I laced them up and stood. I walk over to the mirror and my jaw drops.

My hair flows perfectly around my face. The black dress is black and lacy over blood red fabric. It's tight around my hips and breasts, showing off my curves by a lot. It ends mid-thigh. The boots fit with the dress perfectly.

My stylist turns me towards her and put on a deep red color on my lips. A few minutes later, she stops fixing things on me and I walk out of my room. My stylist and I meet up with the rest of my district group. Cato looks super hot in a silver tux. His hair hasn't been messed with and he doesn't have any crazy make up on. He looks at me and his eyes go wide. I chuckle at his reaction to me and notice he's not looking at my face. I walk up to him and snap my fingers in his face. He seems to snap out of a trance and he looks me in the face.

"My eyes are up here, buddy," I tell him. He blushes a bright red and I laugh as I enter the elevator. Everyone's silent on the quick ride to the stage. I can feel the lightheadedness start (which is something that happens when I'm nervous). Cato puts his hand on my back to steady me.

"Don't fall over," Enobaria snaps at me. I look at her and nod slightly. The doors open and I walk into the backstage area. I look around and see adorable Rue in a gossamer gown and wings, Fox Face in a sleeveless blue dress, Marvel in a bright shiny blue tux, and Glimmer in a see through golden gown. I look at Cato and see him staring at her. The jealousy immediately kicks in. I watch as Marvel walks over to me.

"Hey," he whispers. I snap my attention from Cato and Glimmer to him.

"Hey," I say with a nervous sigh. He smiles that cute smile of his and I can't help but smile back. "You look . . . shiny," I say. He rolls his eyes and nod.

"And you look vicious in a very sexy way." I blush slightly. No one's called me sexy ever before. "Cato looks shiny too. I'm glad I'm not the only one." I giggle. "So what are you being portrayed as?"

"Protective and proud," I say in a mimicking tone of Enobaria. He nods as if agreeing that it works for me. "What about you?"

"Charming."

"Should work for you," I tell him. He looks at me and opens his mouth to say something when we're called to sit in our seats for the start of the interviews. We line up, Glimmer first, then Marvel, then me, Cato, and so on. I sit in my seat feeling my body tense up with the nervousness. Cato doesn't comfort me this time. I watch as Glimmer stands up and walks over to Caesar Flickerman the interviewer for the games. They have this weird flirtation conversation.

Three minute later, its Marvel's turn. He looks at me quickly and winks. He really can pull of charming and with Caesar's help he can also pull off impish and jokester. I find myself laugh at their conversation so hard that I have to put my hand over my mouth to calm myself down. After his interview I'm in a good enough mood to be able to saunter up to Caesar like I'm proud.

I shake his hand and he looks me up and down. "My that's quite the dress you have there," he says looking me in the eyes. I nod and take the seat across from him. "So, Clove, tell me what it's like having a ten as your point."

"Well, I knew I would get that. I'm strong."

"So why didn't you get a twelve?" I smile mischievously. "Ah, you're holding talents back aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I reply. He asks me a lot of questions and I quickly answer them. There's things on my friends, family, talents, and district.

"Now, tell us, you said you and Cato have been friends since you were little, so what if one of you die right off the back?" I smile knowing that I can answer this exactly like I did with Enobaria.

"Won't happen. Cato's strong, I'm quick, and we have each other's back. I can through knives, he can use basically any weapon he can get his hands on. I know that one of us will win."

"Yes, well what would happen if you both end up being the last two people?" I look at the big screen above Caesar and see it's on Cato. He looks tough and unfazed, but I can feel his energy and he's fighting not to lose control.

I look back at Caesar. "Then we'll fight no second thought to it. One of us will kill the other and then go home. It's how things work."

"But what about your friendship?" Caesar looks and seems generally confused.

"What's friendship in war? It's just a distraction, a reason why many people lose their lives. Friendship is killed once the battle starts." I fight the urge to scream and run to Cato. All I want is his arms to be wrapped around me in his loving embrace. But I just don't want him because I love him and he's my best friend, I want him because I'm terrified that those words just came out of my mouth. I'm terrified because I'm actually starting to believe them.

"That's quite the statement, Clove." Then the bell rings signaling it's Cato's turn. I stand up and hear Caesar say, "We'll see what Cato thinks about that comment in just a few seconds folks." I walk past Cato and see he doesn't even look at me. I take my seat and listen to Cato's interview. "So, Cato, what do you think of Clove's statement about friendship in war?"

"She's right. Friendship is a distraction. It gets us killed and hurt. In reality, friendship never actually exists, it's just a figure of our imagination to make us feel something good." I look up at my best friend at this. He's looking at me. "It's just a big lie." 'You're just a big lie' is what he was meaning.

I space out on the rest of his and all the other interviews. I only come back down to earth when I hear Caesar ask Peeta about who he likes.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." The crowd sighs.

Caesar asks; " She have another fellow?"

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar tells Peeta encouragingly.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

I see Peeta blush as he starts stammering. "Because . . . because . . ." I know what's coming. "She came here with me." At this the crowd goes wild. I look around and see Cato looking surprised, Marvel's mouth dropped open, and Glimmer wide eyed causing her to look like a super sexy beautiful fish. Katniss is bright red and the most confused out of everyone. I look at Peeta and while I know Cato is thinking he's lying, I know he's not.

I know the pain that you feel when you're in love with your district partner.


End file.
